Leila Potter
by poser16
Summary: James Potter's long thought dead cousin has returned after the war, much to everyone's surprise. A bit AU, goes according to the story, disregarding the deaths of Fred, Remus, and Tonks. Teddy also hasn't been born yet.
1. Chapter 1

Leila Potter

* * *

Everyone was in the Weasley kitchen, enjoying another one of Molly's delicious meals when she made the announcement.

"Everyone," started Molly, "as you all know, the party is tomorrow and I have some news." All the Weasley kids and company looked at each other. "A special friend of your father's and mine, as well as Remus's will be joining us as well."

Chatter arose. "Who is she," asked Ginny curiously.

"You'll see," was the mysterious answer from her mother.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were ensconced in Ron's attic room, discussing the impending arrival of the mysterious friend.

"Reckon we know him?" asked Ron, munching on sweets.

"Or her," Hermione and Ginny responded together, rolling their eyes.

"Right, or her. Harry, mate, do you have an idea?" asked Ron, turning to his best friend.

"Hmm, what?" Harry looked up. "Oh, no. But it seems very..." He seemed lost for words.

"Odd," finished Hermione.

"Yeah, odd. I dunno, it's just so sudden. What if this...person, turns out to be-I don't know-bad?" he asked in trepidation.

"Harry," laughed his girlfriend, Ginny, "You're so paranoid. Relax, it'll be fine." With a wink at Hermione, Ginny sat on Harry's lap and proceeded to distract him.

"Oi! Brother still here!" Ron blubbered in outrage, standing up.

"Mmf, go away Ronnie," muttered Ginny, covering Harry's mouth with hers once again. Harry's hands moved to grasp the back of her neck and her waist.

"Gross! Come on, Hermione, let's go." With one last look of disgust at the snogging couple, Ron dragged Hermione out of his room and downstairs.

* * *

The next day, everyone was settled in the living room with drinks and food. A comfortable chatter had settled as everyone waited for Remus to arrive with the mystery friend.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the loveseat talking to Ron and Hermione who were situated on the floor. Kingsley and Tonks were discussing Auror business in the corner while Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Arthur were arguing about Quidditch. Molly and Fleur were discussing British versus French recipes when they all heard the kitchen door open.

"My, the Burrow hasn't changed a bit," said an unfamiliar female voice.

Remus laughed. "That's because you and your father always kept it cluttered, or so I've heard."

The mysterious friend giggled. "Yes, well, we were too busy visiting James and my aunt and uncle over at the manor, that we never had time or energy to clean up."

"Ah, the manor. Such memories," reminisced Remus as he led the woman through the kitchen.

"Yes ind-" the woman stopped short at the doorway. Harry noticed her eyes seemed a little glazed over. She was a woman of average height, not much taller than Harry himself, with long black hair, kind hazel eyes, and a mischievous air about her. Remus just sighed and pulled Leila into the living room.

"Leila," he called to her softly. "Leila." He snapped his fingers in front of her face. That woke her up.

"Sorry. Just…memories," she chuckled as she shook her head gently. Remus smiled knowingly.

"You mean, like that time you let Charlie and Dora escape and you couldn't find them for five hours, even though they were in the treehouse." Everyone laughed as Leila flushed bright red.

"Shut up, Remus. Or I'll tell some stories I'm sure you don't want them-" she jabbed her finger to the teenagers, "-to hear." Remus scowled. "So, where's your wife? I want to warn her about your '_dropping people in the lake'_ tendencies!" she declared whilst glaring at her old friend. Remus groaned good naturedly.

"Let it go, Leila. That was 20 years ago."

"And I shall never forget!" she cried dramatically. Leila turned to Tonks and stage whispered, "He threw me in the lake after he found out that I ate all his chocolate. The boy had a HUGE stash and he never shared. Besides, it was an emergency," she winked and then shrugged her shoulders.

As expected, everyone laughed. Remus cleared his throat as he introduced his companion. "Everyone, this is a very old friend of mine-" he was cut off when Leila demanded half angrily, half laughingly, "is that a crack at my age?"

Remus replied with all the seriousness he could muster, "It is indeed." But the twinkle in his eyes belied him.

Leila gasped and then laughed. "Anyway, Remus. You were saying," she gestured towards him.

Remus glared at Leila and then continued. "As I was saying," another glare, "this is an old friend of mine. We met back in 7th year when she joined us at Hogwarts. May I present, the lovable, annoying and mischievous, Leila Potter."

The room gasped, glanced at Harry and back to Leila. No one missed the now clear resemblance in the shape of the eyes, the height and most importantly the hair.

"Told you that they would react like this," Leila muttered to her old friend. She felt uncomfortable as everyone scrutinized her.

"Just give it time," Remus replied soothingly, wrapping an arm around Leila and giving her a one-arm hug.

Just then, Hermione spoke up. "Who exactly are you?" she demanded suspiciously, still glancing between Harry and the stranger.

Molly answered the witch's query. "This is Harry's aunt, Leila Potter."

* * *

So, I'm updating the chapters as I've noticed errors and inconsistencies. Hopefully, you'll all enjoy the updates. As always, review please!

~poser16


	2. Chapter 2

Leila Potter

* * *

"You-you're Harry's aunt?" asked Ginny, shocked. From the looks of it, everyone was, save for her parents, Bill and Tonks, who had hear about Leila from her husband.

"Leila," said Bill warmly as he stood, the sun hitting his recently scarred face.

"Bill!" cried Leila as she moved to hug him. "Last time I saw you, you were just a wee lad anxious to go to Hogwarts to have 'adventures,'" she grinned. "Speaking of adventures, I heard you got into one a year or so back," she said, pointing to Bill's scars. Everyone looked worried, how he got those scars was a sensitive subject for Bill, even with his friends and family.

Bill, however, laughed. "Werewolf," he replied. "Fenrir Greyback attacked me the night Dumbledore died at Hogwarts. Don't worry, it wasn't a full moon," he said, answering the older woman's silent question.

"That's a relief. Don't need another werewolf running around. Remus is grouchy enough around the full moon as it is." She lowered her voice to a loud whisper. "In fact, he gets so grouchy that James, Sirius and Peter couldn't help but compare it to a woman's PMS. Henceforth, the term, Remmy's time of the month." Remus glared as everyone broke out into laughter. Finally the ice had been broken.

"I'll thank you, Leila," he glared yet again, "not to mock me in order to make everyone laugh. Or to use hated nicknames." He then broke into a smile and laughed, the marauder in him not allowing Remus to stay mad at a joke for long.

"Oh, Remus, dear. If I wanted to make people laugh, I'd do this." With that mysterious statement, Leila waved her wand seemingly at no one and all of a sudden Remus disappeared.

"Where did he go?" gasped Tonks, a little anxious for her husband.

"Leila Ann Potter, put me down this bloody minute!" growled Remus. Everyone looked up to where they heard the voice to see Remus glued to the ceiling of the Weasley's living room. Everyone laughed at the surprise of seeing such a refined and quiet man stuck to a building and swearing.

"And that's how you entertain, people," declared Leila with a flourish and a mock bow. She let down her old friend gently and sat herself on the floor, legs crossed. "Am I right, when I say people probably have some questions for me?" she smiled, a laugh in her eyes. Fred and George nodded vigorously. "You two look like you have some questions. And Molly," she turned to the motherly woman, "they look just like Fabian and Gideon." Molly smiled a little tearfully in response and nodded her agreement.

"All right, twins, lay your worst on me," grinned Leila, arms wide open. Remus sat himself down by his wife, muttering something about how this should be interesting.

"Well-"

"To start-"

"Did you know the-"

"Marauders?" they chorused together, insanely curious about this woman who appeared to be related to Harry, whom they knew the father was a Marauder.

Leila smiled mischievously. "Everyone knew the Marauders, boys. The better question is, did I know the Marauders well? Personally? And the answer is yes. So well, that certain people _cough Bella cough_ spread rumours that I was sleeping with all the Marauders. Which is very nasty because one is Peter and James is my cousin. You will find that there are always those sick, perverted people out there," she said, glowering. Her expression quickly cleared up and she continued. "Which," she turned to Remus thoughtfully, "we seemed to have a lot of in our year and surrounding years. Do you not agree, Remus?"

"I do agree, Leila. But what I found more disturbing was Pettigrew's enormous love of cheese," he smiled.

"Yeah, that, my friend, was nasty." Leila wrinkled her nose at the thought of all that cheese. "Any more questions?" she recommenced.

Charlie spoke up. "Did you pull any pranks at Hogwarts?" he grinned, glancing at Remus and Tonks.

"Of course I did!" she cried. "I seem to remember a special prank that I helped pull with James," she glanced mischievously at Remus. "Would you like to hear it?" A round of yes's chorused through the room. "Or how about, I show you," she said and everyone looked at her, confused.

Remus explained, "Leila, in the second half of 7th year, created a spell that allows the castor to show a memory as if on a screen, instead of say, in a pensieve. A very clever invention if I do say so myself. Also quite useful," he reflected. "Leila, how about you show them what we mean."

Leila smiled, put her wand to her forehead and drew out what Harry knew to be the strand of a memory. She let it linger in the air and she muttered an incantation. The incantation allowed the memory to shift and stretch into a large rectangle, almost like a television screen with a glowing silver border. "This is my memory of that special prank. I was told that students were still talking about it the year after, much to Minnie's displeasure." Leila grinned the famous Potter grin. The same grin that Harry often wore when he was excessively happy.

"And now, for your viewing pleasure, starring James and Leila Potter, April 1978!"

* * *

Still short chapters, but this chapter has been edited from errors.

Review please!

~poser16


	3. Chapter 3

_"And now, for your viewing pleasure, starring James and Leila Potter, April 1978!"_

_

* * *

_

**(And Now)**

"James!!!" sang out Leila, startling the four Marauders. They were ensconced in a small section of the library, whispering plans for the Big Finale.

"Shh," scolded Madame Pince. Leila rolled her eyes. "James. I need your help."

James leaned back in his chair. "Leila! Did you just say you needed my help. Whatever for?" he smirked.

"Shut up, you prat. It's for a prank." James sat up, all his attention on his cousin.

"A prank?" he asked interestingly. "What kind of prank? And against whom?"

"The Slytherins. Specifically, Narcissa Black-soon to be-Malfoy," she scowled. "Bitch. Thinks she can pull a fast one on Leila. My ass. Oh no, you do not mess with Leila Ann Potter," she muttered, with an evil glint in her eye. All four Marauders shifted subtly away from her. Leila took no notice. She was still going on with death threats.

"Uh, Leila?" asked James hesitantly. "Could you focus? Please?" he asked pleadingly.

"What?" her eyes snapped up. "Oh, right. Well, come on," and with that, she grabbed her cousin's hand and dragged him out of the library to the Room of Requirement. Upon entering it, James saw that it was set up like a Aurors' Head Quarters and there were rolls of parchment everywhere.

"Now where was it?" muttered Leila as she shifted parchment off the large wooden desk. "Ah hah!" she crowed triumphantly. In her fist she held a blue roll of parchment. It turned out to be blueprints of the Slytherin Dorms. "This is where I need your help, James," said Leila. "I'm having trouble with the actual access of the dorms, specifically Narcissa's dorms. Think you can help?" she gazed at him hopefully.

"Well," began James thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "I suppose I could. I mean, I'd need to converse with Padfoot." At her questioning look he explained, "Sirius, being a Black, is your best bet in actually entering the Slytherin Dorms." Leila nodded.

"Alright then. But let's keep the actual prank a Potter collaboration. Show the school our stuff," Leila grinned the Potter grin.

"Just like old times?"

"Just like old times," she confirmed with a nod.

* * *

"James!" Leila whispered in exasperation. The two were crouched behind the statue of Salazar Slytherin just outside the Slytherin Entrance with the invisibility cloak draped over them. It was 2 a.m. and the whole castle was asleep, save for the cousins. Currently James had been tickling Leila in an effort to get her to talk. She'd been strangly silent since they met up half an hour ago.

"C'mon, what's wrong, cuz?" he cajoled. Leila sighed.

"It's just-I dunno, nerve-wracking I guess. I mean, I know that you and I have played plenty of jokes on people." James smiled in remembrance. "But this is big. And Narcissa. I dunno. I guess I'm...." she struggled to find the right word. "Apprehensive, I suppose."

James hugged his cousin. "Listen, it'll be fine. Actually, it'll be great. Can you imagine their faces the next morning at breakfast." He chuckled quietly. "Especially Cissy's," he added, refering to Blacks (and Marauders') nickname for Narcissa. That garnered a laugh out of Leila.

"Alright," she took a deep breath, "let's do this."

* * *

They snuck into the Common room. Everywhere there was green in various shades, and silver. James transformed into a stag and they both crept silently up the girls' staircase. They cast spells to prevent anyone from hearing what they were about to do. Waving his wand, James transformed all the girl's knickers into frilly boxers and their clothes into oversized male uniforms. He then cast a spell that prevented them from changed their clothes back into normal for 7 days total.

At the same time, Leila had been working her magic on Narcissa. First she coloured her skin fuschia and made bright blue circles around her eyes. The lips were coloured pure white and she had spots of yellow on her cheeks. To add insult to injury, Leila cut off all of Narcissa's prized blonde hair, regrew it into an outdated muggle style and coloured it red and gold. True Gryffindor style.

Silently snickering, James motioned Leila out of the room. He transformed again and they went down the staircase and up the boy's stairs. Entering the 7th year dorms, James tried to wash Snape's hair (and failed). He resorted to dying it red and gold as well. All the Slytherin boys clothes were transformed into the female uniform complete with girl knickers.

Trying to hold in their laughter, James and Leila fled the dorms and headed to the kitchens. Collapsing on a chair in the kitchens, Leila let her laughter ring out, James' joining hers. The two giggled and grinned and howled in laughter for another 15 minutes until they could contain themselves. After their little episode, a timid house elf approached the Potters and bowed.

"Would Master James and Miss Leila like something to eat?" the house elf bowed again.

"Certainly Moffy. Could we please have some pudding?" James asked. The house elf bobbed her head enthusiastically.

"Yes, Master James. What flavour?"

James looked at Leila. "Chocolate," he answered. The house elf disappeared to get their order. "That was pretty fun, huh cousin?" he grinned.

Leila smiled back. "Fun doesn't begin to describe it. Why don't we do this more often," she giggled as Moffy set chocolate ice cream out in front of them.

"Because I happen to be Head Boy, and therefore most behave myself," James grinned.

"Hah!" burst out Leila. "You, behaving yourself," she said increduously. "That's a load of dung. Mister I-Have-The-Most-Detentions-Second-To-Sirius-Black! You liar," she smirked.

"True," he admitted. "But I've limited the pranks with the boys, and don't target Snivellous anymore." At Leila's look, he added, "much."

"Alright," she conceded. Changing the subject, she said excitedly, "I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow!"

"I know. It'll be amazing," James replied with glee.

* * *

The next morning rose without a cloud in the sky. In the Great Hall, Sirius, Leila's boyfriend, was already planning the perfect no-homework day, much to Lily's displeasure.

"Sirius," she argued. "Exams are 2 months away, you need to start studying. They don't call them the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing."

"Lilypad, my darling," began Sirius with a grin, "What you said is correct." Lily blinked. "Exams _are_ two months away, therefore, I don't need to be studying just yet," he laughed with a wink at Leila, who had just sat down.

"Leila," began Lily in exasperation, "please tell your boyfriend," she glared at Sirius who looked unruffled by her death glare. "To start taking this seriously."

"But Lily," interrupted the Marauder, "I am taking this Sirius-ly." Everyone around him groaned.

"Padfoot," said James, as he sat down looking exhausted, "That joke got old in first year. Give it up." He kissed Lily good morning, nodded at Leila, and grabbed some toast and marmalade.

"So," he whispered to Leila, _"La broma debe comenzar en unos pocos minutos. ¿Recuerda lo que yo le dije?"_ Leila rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do. _Ríase con los otros, no da nada lejos.__" _Leila rolled her eyes in annoyance. _"Yo lo conseguí." _

"Here it goes," whispered James excitedly. Remus looked at him in confused for a few seconds, before he was distracted like everyone else.

"What the f-" began Sirius before he started to laugh, along with everyone else. His distinctive barking laughter rang over the Great Hall, much to the 7th year Slytherin's annoyance. James and Leila were laughing so hard, tears were leaking out of the corner of their eyes. Masking a giggle, Lily turned to Sirius, and trying to look reprimanding, she demanded, "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Hell no!" barked Sirius, still laughing. "Though I wish I did. That's brilliant," he snickered over Narcissa, who was throwing dirty looks over to the Marauders' area, along with other Slytherins.

"Then who di-" Lily started out in confusion before she realized, "James Theodore Potter, Leila Ann Potter, what on earth possessed you?" Lily couldn't help it, she collapsed in giggles, rendering her admonition useless. James and Leila just laughed harder. Remus was taken by surprise and had been eating when the Slytherins entered and therefore was choking. Peter was thumping him on the back, his shrill giggles piercing the air.

Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell silent. "Well, now that we've all had a good chuckle," he laughed quietly, "I believe it is time for lessons. Hop to it!"

Everyone clambered up to head to their first lesson, many still giggling over the Slytherins' plight. Several Hufflepuffs ahead of the 7th year Gryffindors were discussing who could have done it.

Sirius laughed again. "Man, that was good. How come I couldn't help out again?" he jokingly demanded of his best mate and girlfriend.

The two cousins looked at each other and shrugged. They smirked. "It's a Potter Thing."

* * *

The first Spanish phrase(s) meant: "The prank should start in a few minutes. Remember what I told you?"

The second Spanish phrase(s) meant: "Laugh with everyone else, don't give anything away. I got it."

If I miswrote something with the Spanish, please let me know.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_The two cousins looked at each other and shrugged. They smirked. "It's a Potter Thing."_

* * *

**(And Now)**

After the memory, everyone just turned to Leila with confused faces, save for Fred and George who were laughing. Hermione broke the silence. "Just who are you?" she questioned.

Leila looked around the room. Her eyes rested on Harry who met her gaze with a life of his brow. "I guess I have some explaining to do." Everyone nodded. Remus stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. He reappeared a moment later with popcorn. Leila just looked at her old friend and asked dryly, "Is this really necessary?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned as he sat next to his wife. "This is gonna be good."

"Whatever," Remus smirked at Leila. "Now, where shall I start," mused Leila.

"The beginning is always a good place," said Bill with a smile.

"Shut it, you," she laughed playfully tossing popcorn at the eldest child. Bill easily caught the snack in his mouth. He rubbed his belly as he swallowed and exclaimed, "Yum!". Leila rolled her eyes.

"Okay, first off, I was born to Reginald and Joanna Potter. My father was Uncle Michael's younger brother. My mother, Jo, was Spanish and we lived in Spain for my whole childhood. When I was 10, all set to join James at Hogwarts, my mother died." Leila paused.

"How?" whispered Ron.

"Death Eaters. Because my father knwe that the children of well-known 'advocaters' of the Dark Arts were going to Hogwarts, he sent me to a private school in Monaco. I was crushed. My only consolance was for 3 or 4 weeks every summer, James and I would visit. Oh, the fun we had," Leila smiled in remembrance.

"Because I grew up in Spain, and James visited so often, we grew up fluent in Spanish. Of course," she glanced at Remus, "knowing Spanish and English wasn't enough. I learned French and Italian. I had this..._thirst_...for languages. James used to teased me about it all the time," laughed Leila. "Of course, as_ purebloods_," she spat out, "we had to learn to dance, sing, and play the piano. James and I went through it all together. Poor James, he really hated the piano. Drove him and his mother, insane."

"Dad could sing," said Harry curiously. This was the first time he spoke since Leila arrived. She smiled. "Yes, quite well in fact. Though he tended to hide that fact-along with the dancing and music." She frowned. "He probably thought it would mess with his 'image'. Stupid teenage boys."

All the girls laughed. "It's true. Even though he had a good reason, he was full of himself." Remus shot a look at Leila.

"Hark, who's talking. You're pretty full of youself too, missy." Remus's eyes twinkled.

"So," Leila tossed her hair. "I, unlike James you see, have good reason." Remus snorted his disbelief.

"Right," he muttered. Leila threw him a glare.

"Shush, you."

"Um, I have a question," asked Ginny hesitantly. "Remus mentioned something about you, your father, and this house?"

"Yes," replied Leila. "You see, when we came to visit James here in England, we didn't always want to impose on our relatives, as big as their house may have been. So we purchased this cottage and stayed here during vacation. After my father died right before our sixth year, I sold it to a young couple with several kids. Molly and Arthur, actually." She smiled at their dumbfounded expressions. "Oh yes, your parents didn't always own this house," she said. "That's how I knew Bill and Charlie. I used to babysit them all the time when Molly was heavily pregnant. Which was often." She sent a warm smile to the matriarch of the family. Molly smiled back.

"So what did you do after both your parents were dead?" asked Charlie.

"Well, Uncle Michael and Aunt Tanya were my official guardians and I had to go live with them as I wasn't seventeen yet. It took a while to adjust. At first I was constantly crying. Poor James," said Leila, looking back. "I think I ruined every shirt he had. He was great about the whole thing. Always there for me." She smiled sadly. "That's the kind of person he was. Always putting everyone else's needs before his own. Shame not many people knew that." She shook her head. "But enough of that. Question period."

Hermione raised her hand. Leila, looking amused, nodded to her.

"Why didn't you raise Harry, or even keep in contact with him?" she asked.

Leila sighed. This was not a comfortable subject for her or Remus. The werewolf placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. "Do you want me to explain?" he asked her softly. Leila shook her head.

"No. This is something I have to do myself."

* * *

Another cliffhanger. Annoying, yet so fun!

Review! Any constructive critisism to improve my writing is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," called Ginny softly. "I know you're out here," No answer. "Harry. Just answer me." She sounded impatient.

It was after 9 o'clock and night had fallen. Leila had just finished telling them everything. Harry didn't know what to make of it. He told his girlfriend that.

"I just don't know. On one hand, it's great to have someone else to tell me stories about my parents. And that she's a relative. On the other hand…the fact that she hasn't been around for almost 18 years…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"It's okay, Harry," said Ginny soothingly and she sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"It's just…she wasn't there," he muttered thickly, drawing his knees up to rest his arms upon.

"I know. But it's what he wanted." Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say. Harry's eyes flashed fire.

"Yeah, him. I can't believe he did that," he spat out angrily.

"He had his reasons," Ginny reminded him.

"I don't care," Harry said a little childishly.

Ginny just sighed. "Oh, Harry." Another sigh. "Come one, let's go back inside. It's getting cold out." She dragged her boyfriend back into the warmth of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, alone in the kitchen-

"I can't believe I screwed this up so badly," groaned Leila, banging her head on the kitchen table.

"It's not your fault," said Remus from his position against the counter.

"Says you. Harry's going to hate me forever," she muttered against the table.

"You're such a Drama Queen," smiled Remus. Leila looked up from the table and glared at her oldest friend.

"I wish Sirius and James were here. They made everything better," she said quietly.

"And I don't," joked Remus. "But yeah, they made things better, brighter, funnier," he smiled again.

Leila switched topics. "So, how's married life?" asked Leila impishly.

"Very good, thank you very much," replied Remus.

"Who'd have thought you'd end up married," teased Leila. "Especially after what happened with Sage."

"Yes, well." Remus refused to say more.

Behind the kitchen door, unbeknownst to Leila and Remus, two people stood listening in at the door. They turned to look at each other with looks of surprise on their faces. Hearing Remus and Leila nearing the door, they fled.

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Well," said Remus, looking at his watch. "It's getting late so Dora and I better get going." He and Tonks stood up.

"Same," said Leila, standing up as well. "Besides, I promised to drop something off for Kingsley."

"You know Kingsley," asked Tonks in surprise.

"Yeah, we go way back," smiled Leila. "Well, toodles." With a waggle of her fingers, she disapparated.

Identical looks of shock were on everyone's faces. "Thats-that's-that's impossible," stuttered Hermione, frantically shaking her head.

"No," said Remus, chuckling. "With Leila it isn't. That's one of the reasons she was so useful in the first war. She, for some strange reason, can apparate or disapparate at will-no matter what the wards placed are." Hermione still looked doubtful. "Trust me," said Remus. "Don't question it. Leila herself hasn't been able to figure it out either."

With that they said their goodbyes and the newly wedded couple strolled out past the Burrow's gates and with a wave, disapparated.

"What a weird night," commented Charlie cheerfully. Molly spoke up.

"All right. Bed time." Protests were made by all her children. "No, Fred and George, I don't care if you're of age. Any of you. Under my roof, my rules," she said angrily. The protests died down. Those who were not staying overnight said their goodbyes and left. Soon only Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and the twins were left. They all looked at each other.

"Good night," they chorused and then parted ways.

Harry walked Ginny up to her room, which she was sharing with Hermione. Harry drew Ginny close and kissed her softly. He pulled back and looked into her brown eyes. "Good night, Gin," he whispered huskily. Ginny sighed dreamily inside. "Night, Harry." With another quick kiss, she pulled out of his arms and entered her room. She breathed a sigh as she leaned against the door. She put her fingers to her lips, still feeling Harry's against hers. Smiling, she got ready for bed.

* * *

When Harry made it up to the attic bedroom, his best mate, Ron, was already there. Ron grunted his hello as he finished dressing. Harry dressed into his pyjamas, or rather, his boxers, and got into bed.

"Listen, Harry," spoke Ron tentatively. "I just want you to know. If you ever want someone to talk to....I'm there, alright." Harry smiled, knowing it took a lot for Ron to say that. He wasn't good with talking about emotions. Then again, neither was Harry. _Maybe that's one of the reasons why we're such good friends,_ he mused.

"Thanks, mate. 'Preciate that." And with that, both boys rolled over in their beds, turned off their lights, and went to sleep, each dreaming of their girlfriends.

* * *

Downstairs in Ginny's room....

Hermione had entered the room while Ginny was turning down her bed. "Hey," she greeted the redhead. "Listen, I'm worried about Harry," she said.

Ginny sighed. "Harry can take care of himself, Hermione," she reminded her friend gently.

"I know," frowned Hermione. "But still. He's like a brother to me. And with Leila just showing up like that, out of the blue. And after the war as well. I just think Harry's anger might get the better of him at some point."

"Well, if it does," said Ginny, "I think Leila could handle him. I vaguely remember Mum telling us stories about her and James. How she also has the Potter temper, and doesn't back down from a challenge. Plus, I think she's feeling guilty about not being there. At least, that's the impression I got."

"Same," agreed the bushy-haired girl. "I also get the feeling that she, and Remus, are hiding something from us. All of us," she clarified.

"You got that feeling, too?" Ginny stared at her friendin confusion. "Well, maybe it has to do with the first war. They were our age when they joined the Order and fought after all."

"I just don't know what to make of it-or Leila." Hermione shook her head. "Let's get some sleep and think on it. After all-"

"Tomorrow's a brand new day," finished Ginny. "Good night, Hermione."

"Night, Gin." _Please God_, thought Hermione, _don't let anything bad happen._

But things have a way of twisting themselves around.

* * *

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

_"Night, Gin." Please God, thought Hermione, don't let anything bad happen._

_But things have a way of twisting themselves around._

* * *

Harry tossed and turned in his cot. Words said by Leila, his aunt, ran through his head feverishly.

"_This is Harry's aunt, Leila Potter."_

He turned again.

"_I deeply regret not being able to take care of you. But it was out of my hands."_

"_Then why didn't you visit?" _

"_I couldn't." Her eyes looked sorrowfully upon the young man before her. _

Harry woke up suddenly to warm lips. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny's fuzzy outline. Moaning in appreciation, he raised a hand to cover the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss. He felt her smile and then pull away.

"It's time to get up, Harry." She smiled. "Mum's made a big breakfast and Ron's ready to do some serious damage, he's so hungry," she finished wryly.

"When isn't Ron hungry," he muttered. It had been a bloody fantastic way to wake up. "Alright, I'm up." He got out of bed and stood. Harry looked at Ginny questioningly after he saw that she'd turned bright red. He glanced down and noticed that he was dressed in just his plaid boxers. He blushed crimson as well.

"I'll-I'll just wait outside," Ginny said. Harry nodded jerkily. In a few moments, he joined her and they headed downstairs.

"Finally," moaned Ron, clutching his stomach dramatically. "You took forever!"

"Oh shut up, Ron!" snapped Ginny. "It wouldn't kill you."

"Yeah," piped up Fred. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, eh mate," he grinned. Molly placed the last bit of food on the table and told everyone to eat up. Ron gave a shout of joy and dug in with gusto. Just then, a couple of owls swooped in the kitchen window and landed gracefully on the kitchen table.

"Oh! They look like Hogwarts letters!" Hermione gasped. Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior and untied the letters from each owl. They flew off in a regal swoop leaving the teens staring at the four letters in the youngest Weasley's hand.

"One for each of us," whispered Hermione nervously. Ginny quickly handed them out and tore into hers. A badge fell out of her envelope. She picked it up and gasped. Harry noticed and turned to his girlfriend.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"Quidditch badge!" yelled Ron excitedly. "Blimey, you're captain." Ginny looked nervously at Harry, who smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations, Gin," he said with total honesty. "You deserve it." The redhead broke out into a smile. She hugged the Boy-Who-Lived back and released him.

"I can't believe I've made Captain," she said, a little dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Hermione had been totally silent. Ron noticed first and nudged her.

"Crookshanks got your tongue," he laughed. Hermione just shook her head and held up another badge. Glinting gold, the letters read HG. Mrs. Weasley shrieked and gathered Hermione in a bear hug.

"Oh, Hermione! This is wonderful!" she gushed.

"Mum," protested Ron. "Stop it. You're strangling her." After Hermione was released he enveloped his girlfriend in his lanky arms and gave his congratulations. Harry and Ginny agreed with hugs and pats on the back. Hermione glowed under the praise.

"I didn't expect..."

"Didn't expect! Hermione, you are the brightest witch ever!" exclaimed Ron with praise.

"The brightest witch since Dorcas Meadows at least," smiled Remus as he entered the kitchen.

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"A former member of the Order of the Phoenix. Right, Remus," Harry answered.

"Yes indeed, Harry," said Remus. "But she wasn't just a member of the Order. She was literally the smartest witch of the generation. She could have been the next Dumbledore," he sighed. A haunted look came into his eyes.

"What happened to her?" asked Hermione, already knowing the answer.

"Murdered. She was so young-only 25 you know. I remember, the last day I saw her she was telling everyone about this new guy in her life. She was so full of spirit. And the best dueler 'round. I remember always having mock duels with her. Leila always said that we ran on some sort of 'unknown energy'. We were able to duel for so long." He chuckled. "But of course in a war, the young and bright always get picked off early. Being a threat and all." He sat down and Molly placed a plate of hot breakfast in front of him. He smiled gratefully and dug in. The teenagers all leaned in as he swallowed and got ready to continue his story.

"It was... December 2nd 1979. Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, and I were all over at James and Lily's house to start decorating for Christmas. I remember the fireplace going wonky and Dumbledore, along with Alastor, arriving via floo powder. They had this...look on their faces. We immediately could tell something was wrong. Very wrong. Dumbledore broke the news." Remus took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"He explained that Dorcas had gone to run an errand for the Order and never came back. He told us that he received news that she was captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort himself. There, he tortured her for information. Of course, being one of the most loyal and trustworthy women I've ever met, she didn't give him anything. And trust me-she knew a lot. Dorcas knew enough to enable the Death Eaters to wipe out the entire Order and most likely Dumbledore as well if she revealed any information. Once Voldemort realized this, he murdered her. In cold blood."

Remus drained his glass. "Her funeral was the next day. After that, things got really bad. The Death Eaters learned a new strategic maneuver that worked flawlessly. They started to pick us off one by one. Caradoc Dearborn disappeared. The McKinnons were murdered. The Bones family as well-though they were before Dorcas's murder. In November 1980, the Longbottoms were tortured into insanity by Bella, leaving Neville an orphan with his grandmother at 4 months old. And the rest, you know." Remus looked around at the young adults' faces and smiled sadly.

"Sorry for ruining your day, guys. But, now you know the whole sad, sordid tale. Or, most of it anyways." He stood up to leave. "Thanks for breakfast, Molly. I'd love to stay, but I have an appointment at the Ministry that I can't be late for."

Molly smiled. "No problem, dear. You're always welcome. Same with Tonks and Leila." Remus thanked her and turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Hermione. Remus turned back with a questioning look on his face. "How does Leila fit in with that story?" Hermione asked in a rush.

Remus smiled mysteriously. "Why don't you ask her yourself. I'm sure she'd love to regale tales from our war-torn youth." And with that, the tired werewolf stepped out and headed towards the gate. With a wave and a pop, he vanished.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. A bit of writer's block. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

_"How does Leila fit in with that story?" Hermione asked in a rush._

_Remus smiled mysteriously. "Why don't you ask her yourself. I'm sure she'd love to regale tales from our war-torn youth." And with that, the tired werewolf stepped out and headed towards the gate. With a wave and a pop, he vanished._

* * *

**(Later that Day)**

"I love Diagon Alley," smiled Leila as she took a whiff of the fragrant air. Remus grinned at his old friend.

"You always did. I remember, that summer before seventh year when we met up in Flourish and Blotts, how you dragged everyone everywhere. It was…an unforgettable experience." Leila smiled wistfully. Remus looked down at the shorter woman. "You showed us something special. None of us had ever really taken the time to explore all the good things about the Alley before. It was…for the lack of a better word, magical."

"You are so corny, Lupin," laughed Leila, slapping Remus on the arm. He winced. "Careful," he admonished Leila. He had just come from the Ministry, and his arm still stung from the procedure.

"I'm sorry Remus." She said in apology. He smiled in forgiveness and extended his other arm.

"Shall we," he said. Together they set off to visit Fred and George's shop.

As they entered the shop, George noticed them first and rushed towards them. "Hello there, mates. Welcome to the shop." He said, shaking Leila and Remus' hands. "Oi! Fred! They're here. Get your arse over here." He turned back to the amused couple and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout Fred. He's not the brightest."

Fred heard that and whacked his twin over the head. "Ha, you mean you're not the brightest. Who comes up with all the ideas?"

George retorted, "Who brings the ideas to life?"

"Touché," grinned Fred. He turned back to Leila and Remus. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The greatest prank shop in the whole wizarding world!"

Leila laughed gaily as she looked around the brightly lit and coloured shop, nodding in appreciation. "I love it," she declared.

The twins looked positively gleeful. Remus chuckled. "I told you she would," he said to the young twins.

"We believed you, Moony," said the twins in unison. "But," added Fred, "a prankster can never be too careful. Isn't that right George?" he nudged his twin. George nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to see the backroom?" asked George.

"Yes please!" Leila nodded excitedly.

"Right this way then, miss," said Fred, gesturing towards the backroom. Inside was a room Leila had never thought could exist-and she'd used the Room of Requirement! The backroom room was a multitude of potions and half finished products. Scrolls of parchment had been tossed hapzardly around the room. There were half eaten pieces of food in plates, and glasses of unidentifiable liquids. In a corner there was a strange looking machine that was emitting purple smoke quietly. An aquarium held an assortment of different fish. Along the back wall there was a big bookcase. Only, it didn't hold books. Instead, placed on row upon row of shelves were prototypes. There were prototypes of finished products, of popular products, of products they had attempted to create but had failed miserably, among many others. There were posters upon other walls-some of their favourite musical groups or Quidditch teams, but many were large pictures of family members and events. Leila looked around in amazement, impressed by what she saw. Fred and George were somewhat nervously waiting for her judgement. Finally, she spoke.

"If your uncles Fabian and Gideon could see this room and your shop, they'd have been the proudest uncles in existence. They would have loved this room. I love this room." She smiled reminiscently. "It's the type of place James and Sirius would have loved to fool around in."

"We're glad you like it, errr…"

"Call me Leila. After all, I used to babysit you and your siblings when you were younger."

"You did!" Fred and George's eyes bugged out.

"Oh yes! The stories I could tell." She laughed. "Maybe someday I'll tell you," she winked. "Now, about some free products…"

Laughing, the twins draped their arms around the woman and led her to the front of the room. Shaking his head, Remus followed. He tapped Leila on the shoulder and told her he had to go.

"I told Tonks I'd met her at Florean's in 10 minutes."

"Alright," said Leila. "Run along to your new wife." She smiled in disbelief. "God, I can't believe Remus has a wife," said Leila. "Finally." Remus glared at her good naturedly and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Diagon Alley.

"Honestly Harry, why are we here?" asked Hermione exasperatedly. She and Harry had broken off from Ron and Ginny to do a little extra shopping.

"It's Ginny's birthday in a few days, and I still don't know what to get her," Harry said desperately.

"How about some Quidditch gloves or a nice book," suggested Hermione, not understanding why Harry was so frantic.

"No! It has to be perfect. I want this gift to really mean something," said Harry. "I want to show her that I love her. Forever."

"Oh, Harry. That's so sweet," said Hermione. "What about some sort of jewellery?"

"Maybe," he said, frusterated. "I don't know, Hermione. Nothing seems right."

Just then, he saw this quaint old shop surrounded by the louder, brighter shops. Inside he saw the perfect gift.

"I think I just found my gift for Ginny," he murmured, striding towards the shop door.

"Wha-what. Harry! Wait up!" Hermione hurried after him, breathless. "I really need to exercise more often," she muttered and pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "What did you see?" she asked the green eyed boy as he gazed at an object in the window display.

"The perfect gift," he answered. He entered the musty old shop and motioned the assistant over. "I'd like to purchase this," he said, gesturing towards an old embellished diary.

The assistant shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but that diary is not for sale."

"Could I please speak to the manager?" said Harry. He was determined. He had to have that diary!

"Very well, sir. I'll go get her."

Within moments a beautiful middle-aged woman entered from the backroom. "I hear you want to buy that diary."

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you, but the diary can only be purchased by members of the family it belongs to."

Hermione frowned. "I think I've heard of this book. It is the Diary of Gryffindor?" she inquired.

Startled, the manager nodded. "Yes, it is. This diary can only be possessed by a member of his family."

"But didn't the heirs of Gryffindor die out?" Harry asked.

The manager started to answer yes, but Hermione interrupted. "Actually, no. Many certified historians say that the heirs of Gryffindor are merely in hiding. From what? No one knows. But what many do know and speculate, including Bathilda Bagshot, is that the line of Gryffindor is very much alive and well."

Frowing, the manager spoke. "The historians may say so, but it is really just a myth. Shrouded in mystery. It is a story told to entertain little children."

Hermione shook her head. "Please. It is just like with the bloodline of Jesus Christ."

"You mean all those stories saying that Mary actually had his child and continued his lineage." Harry scratched his head, not making any sense of what his best friend was saying.

"Exactly, Harry. It's just that. I truly believe that Gryffindor's line is just in hiding."

"I can't believe you, Hermione the realist, would believe in such stuff."

"Well, remember all the stuff about Voldemort being the heir of Slytherin and it turned out he was, because his mother was a-"

"-Gaunt," finished the manager. "You seem to know your pureblood history," she remarked shrewdly.

"I've read up on the subject a few times," shrugged Hermione indifferently.

"I have a question," said Harry, raising his hand like a schoolboy in primary class. "Who was reputed to being the heirs of Gryffindor?"

The manager frowned and tried to remember. She went to an old mahogany bookcase and withdrew an old book that look like it belonged int eh Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library. She thumbed through old, yellowed pages and finally, she answered. "Well, according to this book, there are several families thought to be related to Gryffindor. Mostly notably include the Prewetts, the Weasleys and an old family that's died out, named the Moons. Only two families were ever thought to be directly descended from Godric Gryffindor himself."

"And they are…"

"It says here, "The two families believed to have descendent from the great Gryffindor himself consist of an old family named Whiteburn who now reside in Australia. The second is of course, one of the most famous and popular pureblood families that has survived centuries of bloodshed and dates back to before Merlin most likely. They were totally pureblood until a generation or so ago. Yet, the family never cared about such things as the purity of blood. No, they believed that it was your character, not your blood that defined you."

"Who are they?" asked Hermione, already having realized whom the manager was speaking about.

The manager glanced up from the old book. "Why, the Potters of course," she replied matter-of-factly.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Remus,_

_Have you told Tonks yet? She needs to know mate. And don't call me a hypocrite. Harry doesn't need to know about James and Andi. Not yet anyways. By the way, are you looking for some company on the next full moon? I'm free and I've found the perfect space. _

_Owl back ASAP! _

_We definitely need to talk,_

_Signed: Your Oldest (And Bestest) Friend,_

_With Love,_

_Leila Anne Potter. AKA L.A.P._

* * *

This took a while to come up with. But once you start the ball rolling, it just continues on.

Review Please!!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Why, the Potters of course," answered the manager matter-of-factly.

_Dear Remus,_

_Have you told Tonks yet? She needs to know mate. And don't call me a hypocrite. Harry doesn't need to know about James and Andi. Not yet anyways. By the way, are you looking for some company on the next full moon? I'm free and I've found the perfect space. _

* * *

"So…Ron. How's it going with Hermione?" asked Ginny. She was feeling a little bored now that Harry and Hermione had gone off. Most likely to buy her birthday gift. She sighed as she thought of Harry. She still couldn't believe he was her boyfriend. It was only something she had wished for since she was a little girl. She loved everything about Harry. Everything from his eyes, his hair, his stubbornness, his modesty, his smile. But, she hated to admit it, what she loved most about him was his love for her. She loved how special he made her feel. Noticing Ron was waiting for her to answer, she focused back on him.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

Ron just sighed and smiled. "Thinking about Harry?" he guessed. Ginny blushed and cursed her Weasley genes.

"How'd you know?"

"Easy. You get that goofy, glazed look on your face whenever you think of him," Ron answered.

"Hmm. You mean the same face I see on yours whenever Hermione's around," Ginny taunted. Ron flushed red.

Just then Harry and Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron where the siblings had been waiting. "Hey you two," said Harry as he sat next to Ginny and gave her a kiss.

"Hey mate," welcomed Ron, grinning. "Guess what?"

"We got tickets to the World Cup finals and the Cannons are playing," guessed Harry.

Ron frowned. "How'd you guess that Dad managed to get tickets? But no, the Cannons aren't playing. I wish."

Harry shrugged. "I overheard your parents mentioning it to Remus last night."

"And here I thought that you had special powers," joked Ron.

"Maybe I do," grinned Harry.

Ginny called out suddenly. "Hey Leila," she said, waving at the pretty brunette. She turned around from chatting with Tom and smiled widely. She waved back, said goodbye to Tom and headed over to the teenagers' table.

"Hey, you four," she greeted them.

"You know Tom?" inquired Hermione.

"Yeah, me and Tom go way back. He was the first one to know about Harry after our group. Good friend, good drinks." She smiled. "How have you guys been? Doing a lot of shopping, I see?" she said, eyeing the bags that surrounded the table. They nodded.

"Leila," started Ginny. "I was wondering if you could tell us some more stories about your time at Hogwarts."

"Sure. Hmmm….what should I start with…" she snapped her fingers. "I know." She smiled. "Now, James was a very funny person and could do quite the unexpected. He was known for saying some pretty wise things, at the totally wrong or inappropriate time. One example…"

**1976**

They were all in the Great Hall for dinner. Sirius was trying to explain to a girl why he didn't want to go out with her, Remus was explaining the process of human transfiguration to Peter, and James was staring at Lily. Just then Sirius had said the unforgivable.

"Sorry Jen, but it's a turnoff." He, of course, was talking about her tendency to smoke. Sirius had tried a muggle cigarette before, and had hated it. James tuned into their conversation at the word turnoff and decided to add his two cents in.

He stood up on top of the Gryffindor table and gathered everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the future reference of all present and future couples, this piece of information I am about to share with you is very important." Everyone stared at James, wondering what he was going to say. He cleared his throat and stated, "Smoking is the biggest turnoff known to man since the unibrow. Thank you for your time." He sat back down and calmly resumed eating his steak and kidney pie. Chatter broke out.

**Present time.**

"So, as you see," said Leila, chortling. "James never did give a whit to what most people thought of him. The only opinions he really cared about was his friends, family, and Lily's. Though Minnie did gave poor James detention for that ridiculous, if not amusing and informative, declaration."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all stared in shock then burst out laughing. "Since the unibrow!" gasped Ron, clutching his stomach.

Leila continued, "But I don't think he cared much. It just added to his total. You see," Leila said seriously, albeit with a twinkle in her eye. "James and Sirius had a running bet going on.

"What was the bet?" asked Harry quietly.

Leila looked at her nephew. "Why, who would have the most detentions by the end of 7th year, of course." She grinned. "I'm pretty sure Sirius won by a few, but we'll never know."

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because James and Sirius never bothered adding them up themselves, so on the last night of seventh year they went to Minnie to ask her who had the most detentions. She threw them out of her office, threatening them with more detentions if they so much as woke her up at such an ungodly hour ever again. After all, they did bang on her door at 3 a.m." She laughed.

"Sounds like something Fred and George would have done," commented Ginny.

"Most likely," agreed Leila. "I remember when James and Sirius were coerced-I mean had agreed-to babysit you Weasley boys. It was not pretty." Leila shuddered good-naturedly. "Well, I best be going. Have to run a few errands and I have an appointment at the Ministry." With a wave she disappeared through the backdoor.

After Leila left, Harry relaxed. He had stiffened up when Leila came to their table. He didn't dislike her, but he didn't trust her. Harry didn't understand why she never contacted him all those years and why exactly she had to play dead. It didn't add up. Also, the fact that it was obvious Remus and Leila were keeping a few things under wraps. He'd just have to wait and see.

"Harry, mate. You still here?" asked Ron, waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Wha-Yeah. Sorry. Lost in thought," said Harry.

"When isn't he?" muttered his girlfriend jokingly. She definitely had a sense of humour not unlike the twins.

"Ha ha, very funny," he glared goodnaturedly at Ginny. "Come on, we told your mum we'd be back by four."

* * *

**At the Ice Cream Shop...**

"Sorry I'm late, Dora," apologised Remus as he slid into a seat across Tonks.

"It's okay...I guess," she said playfully. "You'll just have to make it up to me later," she winked.

Remus smiled uneasily. Tonks stared at her husband and asked, "Okay, what's on your mind."

Remus looked up startled. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Please, Remus. I think I would know my husband by now," Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "What's up?"

Remus sighed. "I do have something to tell you, but not here."

"You're not...cheating, right?" asked Tonks nervously.

"What! No. Dora," said Remus seriously. He stared deep into her blue eyes, "I would never, ever do that. I love you with all my heart."

Tonks smiled brilliantly, and to Remus, it seemed like the sun had come out again. He hated seeing his Tonks upset, especially because of him.

"Come on, let's go home and I'll tell you."

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Potter," said the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mafalda Hopkirk.

"Thanks Mafalda, for seeing me."

"I still don't see why you do not want to talk to Professor McGonagall about this. Because this is not my area of jurisdiction at all," she said, surveying her old friend overtop her spectacles.

"I don't want it out just yet, that's all," said Leila easily.

"Now, I'd like a bit of information, if you may," asked Leila.

"Information? Like what?"

"Well..."

* * *

"What!" said Tonks in surprise.

"Dora, sit down please," pleaded Remus.

Tonks looked startled as she realized that she'd shot up at the news.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "But you shouldn't spring something like that on me, and not expect to get a reaction," she defended herself.

"I know this is a bit of a shock," said Remus softly.

"How many people know?"

"Myself, obviously, Leila, Molly & Arthur, and your mother I believe."

"Wow. But, I mean, I know this sounds childish, but you love me right?" Tonks asked quietly.

Remus wrapped his arms around his wife. "With all my heart," he vowed.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Writer's Block... Review please.

~poser16


	9. Chapter 9

"Honestly, Remus. There's nothing to worry about!" Leila said exasperatedly.

"Says you," he glared at her.

"But come on! You've got to feel better now that you've told her?" Leila asked her old friend.

"Sure, but now its just…not the same…" he sighed.

"Well of course it's not the same. You just told your wife about Sage. What I'm surprised about is that you never mentioned her before."

Remus looked even sadder than Leila had thought possible. "Maybe I didn't tell her because I'd spent so long trying to forget it all. You know what it's like. I never wanted to feel that way again. Which of course, was probably the biggest reason why I hesitated about every thing when Dora and I first got together."

"Wow. So all this time Sage was the real reason, not the whole 'I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous' crap that Tonks told me about." Leila sounded derisive as she gave a snort of disbelief.

"Yeah. Although, it had more to do with everything that surrounded Sage rather than just her. Because, don't get me wrong, I love Dora with all my heart." Remus really did sound sincere as he gazed at his oldest living friend, willing her to understand.

"Do you love her more than Sage? Or is Sage your 'true love'?" asked Leila softly, scared of the answer.

Remus just replied, "Neither. I loved Sage just as much as I love Dora now. They are both so different, yet similar at the same time. Sage was the one I might have loved my whole life, but fate stepped in. And now, Dora is the love of my life." He stopped. "Does that make any sense whatsoever?" he asked worriedly.

Leila smiled brilliantly. "It makes perfect sense, Remmy," she assured him.

"Don't call me that," he said automatically.

"I'm nervous, Remus," Leila said suddenly. Her new post at Hogwarts had been on her mind for days.

"Don't be, Leila. Everything will work out," Remus said soothingly. _This seems rather_ _familiar_, he grinned wryly.

"But…Harry already hates me. And now that I'll be teaching at Hogwarts, I really don't want him to think that I'm trying to insert myself into his life. Hell, Remmy," Remus frowned at the nickname. "Harry doesn't even know everything. Like, the real reason why I was never there in the early years. Heck, he doesn't even know about James and Andi!" Leila was gasping for breath, she had ranted in one breath, and she felt like she was about to cry.

"First off, Harry doesn't hate you. He's just extremely wary and cautious. Living with the Dursleys and this fame has done that to him. Second of all, he doesn't need to know everything just yet. Life has just turned aroudn for the better for him and I don't think he's ever had a blood relative that even showed a remote interest in him before; least of all one from James' side of the family. And third of all, why the hell haven't you told him about James and Andi?"

"Because," Leila wailed, "I'm scared." Remus just sighed. _Must be that time of month_, he groaned inwardly.

"Of what?" Remus looked disbelieving. It's not every day that the fearless and life-loving Leila Potter admitted her fears. The last time she'd done that was when they were 21 and alone in the world. Not to mention she was pregnant.

"Harry already doesn't trust me. When he finds out that I've kept more family from him, he's going to be so mad." She shuddered.

"He won't be," said Remus, not truly believing his own words. And Leila could tell.

"Of course he will be. He's got Lily's and James' tempers! He'll be mad. And now, thinking about his reaction, I doubt he'd ever want to talk to me again," she said sadly. Remus could tell that this was tearing Leila apart. She really did love Harry. Even though she hadn't been around to show it.

"Leila," started Remus. "Why don't you just get some sleep, okay? Tomorrow's a big day. You've got to head over to Hogwarts early, and make a good impression on Minnie," Remus grinned. "After all, she may not have the best recollections of your better side," he laughed.

"Shut it, you," giggled Leila. Shoving her best friend as she stood up, Leila strode to the front door and thanked Remus for listening to all her problems.

"Any day, Leila. Now get out of my house," he joked.

Leila smiled as she left. Not even two minutes later, Remus heard the tell tale crack of apparition and the muttered curse as his lovely wife tripped over something in the kitchen.

"Long day, Dora," he called out.

"'Long' doesn't even begin to describe it," she grumbled as she walked over to where her husband was standing and gave him a welcoming kiss. Remus smiled inside. Finally, life was right. Here, with Dora, was everything he could want or need.

_"Yet, imagine…. what could have been with Sage,"_ a little devil voice whispered slyly in his head. He shook off those thoughts and focused on his beautiful, pink haired wife.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS VERY MINUTE I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT THE TWINS SEND YOU A VERY UNPLEASANT CARE PACKAGE!" screeched Hermione. Her two best friends had slept in again and as a result; they only had 30 minutes to get out of the house and onto the train to Hogwarts.

Ginny, who was seated at the kitchen table, merely sighed and said, "Hermione, they'll be down in," she glanced at the watch she got for her 17th birthday, "in 1… 2… 3…"

"Bloody hell! We're up you crazy woman," grumbled Ron as he and Harry stumbled down the stairs, dressed, still rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Harry yawned and plopped down at the table, kissing Ginny good morning. He sleepily pulled a plate of bacon and eggs towards him, courtesy of Molly Weasley. Hermione just harrumphed and sat down huffily. Ron finally felt that it was safe enough to give his hot-tempered girlfriend a good morning kiss.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen with several trunks zooming behind her. Both the redheaded mother and Hermione had insisted that Ron, Harry, and Ginny also be packed last night, in case something like this happened.

**20 minutes later…**

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" shrieked Hermione, yet again. The four students, including Molly were rushing through Platform 9 ¾ to make the train. They would have made it sooner but Ron had suddenly realized that he'd left a very important item at home and they had to turn around and get it immediately. He wouldn't tell them what it was though. Harry had a thought that it may have something to do with Hermione, but it was all speculation at this moment.

They arrived through the barrier with three minutes to spare. Gasping for breath, Ginny turned to her mother to say goodbye. After a round of hugs and kisses and promises to write soon, the four young adults boarded the train. As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, they waved out the window to the crying Mrs. Weasley. Soon she disappeared from view as they rounded a bend. Sighing, they sat down on their seats.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped up. "Oh, I completely forgot! I'm supposed to be in the Heads' Compartment!" At her friends' looks of confusion, she explained. "I'm supposed to meet the Head Boy in our compartment and then co-lead the prefects meeting. Shouldn't take more than 2 hours!" With a good-bye kiss to Ron and wave to the rest, she dashed out of the compartment and down to the front of the train.

Ron just grinned and shook his head slowly. "That crazy girl," he laughed. He pulled out a pack of cards and asked Harry if he fancied a game of Exploding Snap. The next two hours were spent enjoyably singeing each other's eyebrows. When Hermione finally returned, lunch was well over.

"Merlin, I'm starving," she moaned as she sat down next to her red-haired boyfriend. Ron just grinned and pulled out a bag of sweets.

"Thought you might be hungry," he said simply. Hermione gave a groan of satisfaction and dug into the Pumpkin Pastries and Cauldron Cakes. Harry laughed at the sight his normally prim and proper best friend made. She glanced up at the Boy-Who-Lived and glared. Harry stopped laughing. The next few hours passed quietly, with the occasional joke or comment. Which lead to the discussion of Defence against the Dark Arts.

"Any guesses on who the new teacher will be?" asked Hermione.

"Well, it probably won't be an Auror, they're tight for them as it is. What with having to restore peace and capture the renegade Death Eaters," frowned Ginny.

"Maybe it'll be Lupin again," ventured Ron.

"Nah," said Harry. "He's too busy taking care of Teddy with Tonks right now. The last thing he'll do is go teach a bunch of messed up students."

"Then who?" despaired Hermione. "We can't not have a Defence teacher!"

"Relax 'Mione," soothed Ron. "I'm sure McGonagall has someone in mind."

"So long as it isn't another author," sniggered Harry. Ginny whacked him lightly on the arm. "Lockhart wasn't that bad," she admonished him.

"Yeah, he was," Harry argued. "He removed all the bones from my arm, and he tried to run away like the coward he is when the teachers told him to go find you in the Chamber!"

"Not to mention he's a liar and a thief," interjected Ron. "He lied, saying that all those 'great' things he did were by him, when in reality, he stole those heroics done by other people."

"Guys! We're here," said Hermione, interrupting the argument. Ron, Ginny, and Harry looked around, obviously startled. Hermione just sighed. "We're here…. at Hogwarts." Finally it sunk into the other three and they sprung into action.

They exited the train quickly, wanting to say hi to Hagrid before boarding a carriage. They easily heard the familiar boom of the half-giant's voice and rushed up to him.

"Hullo there, yuh four!" he grinned happily. "Never thought I'd see you Ron, back at school willingly."

"Hermione is very persuasive," was Ron's only reply.

"Well, its great tuh see you four again, but I gotta get these first years up to Flitwick. See ya at the Feast!" With a wave Hagrid led the new students down to the lake. The four friends looked at each other and then hurried over to where the carriages were. Suddenly, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stopped.

"What are those things," whispered Ginny. She was, in fact, talking about the thestrals, which she, Ron, and Hermione hadn't been able to see before.

"They are thestrals. They pull the carriages to the school and Hogsmeade. You can only see them if you've-"

"Seen death," finished Hermione weakly.

A shadow passed over Ron's face but he quickly composed himself and motioned for them to enter the carriage with him. A silence had settled amongst the four friends.

"Well," Harry said, clearing his throat. "Who reckons that Madame Pince and Filch are in love with each other?" That broke the silence, and for the remainder of the ride up to Hogwarts, there was lively chatter debating the love lives of the Hogwarts staff.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry grinned. Just as the Burrow was home, Hogwarts would also have a special place in his heart. It was where he first felt like he belonged, made friends, and fell in love. Returning for his 'seventh' year meant a lot to him. He sat down with his two best friends and his girlfriend. Ron just grinned and pointed at the first-years students that McGonagall had announced. "They're so tiny!" he exclaimed in a whisper. Hermione nudged him with her elbow, motioning for him to be silent. She watched with rapt attention as the Sorting Hat sang about peace and unity within the Houses and the Wizarding world. He even mentioned the Boy-Who-Lived much to Ginny and Harry's chagrin. As the applause for the unusual yet never better song died down, Flitwick starting calling out names in his normal squeaky voice.

_"Ahmed, Daniel!"_

_"Gryffindor!"_

_"Anaheim, Betty!"_

_"Ravenclaw!"_

Ron moaned and rubbed his stomach, looking at the empty plates longingly. Hermione and Ginny were glaring at Ron, but Harry privately agreed with his lanky best mate. The sorting took way too long, especially when one was starving.

_"Hynemane, Gregory!"_

_"Gryffindor!"_

Harry also noticed that there were fewer first-years this time around. _Not too surprising though_, he thought, _a war had just ended._ He thought sadly_. Still, it was a little disconcerting._ So Harry decided to stare at his beautiful girlfriend instead. She turned around, feeling eyes on her and noticed that it was her boyfriend. She gave him a quick grin and turned back towards the sorting.

_"Oston, Belle!"_

_"Hufflepuff!"_

"Not many Slytherins this year," whispered Hermione quietly. She frowned as she quickly counted how many first years had been sorted into Slytherin.

_"Selwyn, Jupiter!"_

_"Slytherin!"_

As the sorting finished with _"Wainwright, Richard!"_

_"Gryffindor!"_ McGonagall stood up.

"In tradition with the late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore," she began with a faint smile, "Tuck in!" and with that, the whole Great Hall was filled with the sounds of chatter and eating.

"Finally," groaned Ron, as he piled his plate full of the delicious food cooked by the house elves.

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes as her boyfriend. "Is food all you think about?"

"No," said Ron as he finished swallowing a large helping of shepard's pie. "I think about my gorgeous, brilliant girlfriend quite often too." At that unexpected answer, Hermione blushed bright pink. Ron grinned and kissed her cheek. Harry thought that that was a very smooth answer. _He must have been reading the Complimenting Your Witch chapter_, Harry mused. The four friends spent the rest of the meal chatting and catching up with fellow students, such as Luna Lovegood who came over during dessert.

After dessert was cleared away, McGonagall stood up. Everyone fell silent straight away. "Before I send you off to bed, I have a few announcements to make," she said.

"First I'd like to welcome back all our returning students," she smiled in the direction of Harry, Hermione, and Ron, "and to all our new students, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As always, there is a list of banned items posted on Filch's door, most notably any Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products." She frowned at that. "And most importantly I'd like to welcome a few new teachers. Our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Carey." The young brunette stood up. She looked to be in her late 20s. A round of applause went around. "Next, our new Potions professor, Professor Preston," a slightly quieter round of applause from the students, as the middle-aged balding man stood up and waved jovially. "And finally, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, my former student and winner of many a detention," she paused as laughter erupted at that. "I'd like to welcome Professor Potter!" Stunned silence. Everyone looked towards Harry, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table also quite stunned. Then the students looked back towards the professor. She was a dark haired woman who looked to be about 40, she gave a big grin and quietly asked the Headmistress something. Smiling, Leila stepped towards the front of the Staff table.

Addressing the students, she said, "I'm sure you're all surprise. Well, to answer the main question, yes I am related to Harry Potter. No, I haven't been in England the last 17 years, and yes I am well qualified to teach you. I fought in the first war with the Order of the Phoenix and as an Auror. Now I'm sure McGonagall wants to be the one to send you off to bed," Leila turned towards her former teacher. McGonagall just shook her head. "No, well will then. Let me tell you a little story. Back when I was in school in the 1970s, yes I know that was the founder's age," she grinned. "Dumbledore held a little contest. He said that the student or students that came up with the best school song, he would use to replace the old, boring, and stuffy one. Kinda like one of my Defence teachers," she joked with a wink. "And my friends, who called themselves the Marauders, the ones responsible for more of Minnie's gray hairs than the Weasley twins in all their seven years, came up with the winning song. So, I propose that we all sing this song in memory of not only the creative geniuses behind it, but in memory of Dumbledore as well. Everybody, on the count of three. 1… 2… 3…

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. _

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

The school finished singing, and Leila just smiled, wiping her eyes. "Ah, genius. Just complete genius. Well, off you go. Pip pip!"

Harry just turned to his friends, a look in his eyes. It wasn't truly fear, but it wasn't happiness.

* * *

**Hogwarts song borrowed from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canadian Soft cover 2000 edition, page 95.**

**Longest chapter yet! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Leila Potter

* * *

"I swear, those boys become more late for class every year," stressed Hermione as she and Ginny waited on their boyfriends in the Gryffindor common room.

"Relax, Hermione. They'll be here soon," soothed Ginny, hiding a grin. She was amazed at how easily her friend worried and stressed over the littlest of things. She soon spotted her brother and boyfriend walking down the boys staircase. "See, they're here." She strode over to the bottom of the staircase where she met Harry for a kiss.

"Merlin, Ginny! Do you have to do that in front of me? In public?" grimaced Ron as he walked over and greeted Hermione with a morning kiss. Without turning around Ginny flipped him off and called him a hypocrite. Harry laughed and caught Ginny's hand as he led them through the common room and into the halls.

"Come on, I'm starved...and I also think I've spent too much time around Ron," laughed Harry. _It's nice to see Harry laugh and smile_, thought Ginny happily. _Especially since I'm the cause of most of it, _she grinned. Ginny followed Harry, Ron and Hermione down to the Great Hall for the first breakfast of the year. Hermione was already chattering on about schedules and professors and homework, much to her boyfriend's chagrin. Ron shook his head and sat down at the table, pulling a plate of sausages towards him.

* * *

Over at the Staff table, Leila was enjoying a similar breakfast. She smiled when she saw her godson and nephew enter the Great Hall laughing and holding hands with his girlfriend. _He looks so much like James_, she thought with a bittersweet smile. Her thoughts were interrupted when the owls swooped down bearing mail. A beautiful tawny landed by Leila's plate with a letter emblazoned with the Ministry seal.

"Thanks, Socrates," she murmured as she untied the letter and opened up the parchment.

_Dear Leila,_

_I've made enquiries into your secret and so far the answers have been positive. It seems indeed that your mysterious artifact may be hidden at Hogwarts after all. If it exists of course, I'm still working off myth and legend so far. _

_I'll update you as soon as I know more,_

_Good luck with your first day,_

_Mafalda. _

Barely able to conceal her grin at the good news, Leila quickly folded up the note and put it away. She fed her owl a couple of treats and sent Socrates on his way. Finishing her meal quickly, she rose up and left the Great Hall with some preparations for her first class in mind. It was just her luck that she was to teach the 7th/8th years in Defence Against the Dark Arts first period. She hurried through the old corridors, attempting to block all the memories that surfaced. All the pranks that her cousin and his friends played, the gossip she, Lily and the other girls discussed and the Quidditch trash talk with the Slytherins before a match. She shook her head as if to clear away the cobwebs of the past and strode through her new classroom door. Glancing at her desk, she noticed another letter, this one from Remus.

Opening it, she read the congratulations with a smile.

_Leila,_

_Congratulations again on the Defence position. I don't envy your position with the post-war students...okay, maybe I do...a little. _

_I know that you'll kick arse at your job, so no worries. But please, don't kill anyone._

_Love,_

_Moony. _

She threw back her head and laughed at her dearest friend's warning to behave herself. Like she'd do anything to annoy Minnie more than she has to.

She glanced at the clock and nearly jumped. Less than ten minutes until classes started! She hurriedly started preparing.

* * *

Harry felt apprehensive. He gripped his girlfriend's hand a little tighter and they made their way to their Defence classroom for the first lesson of the year. He didn't know what to expect from his new relation, who, he admitted, he didn't know a lot about. He was having a hard enough time adjusting to all the freedom of the future that was before him without having to complicate his life further with long lost relatives...ones he had dreamed about coming to his rescue back when he was living in the cupboard under the stairs. But he had seen the thinly veiled longing in his new aunt's eyes when she looked at him, so he was slowly starting to accept her new position in his life and so was, _maybe_, willing to get to know her. As he and Ginny reached the classroom door, he took a deep breath and walked in, noticing Ron and Hermione already seated with spots saved for them. Ginny had decided on a longer route to get to class, a much more pleasurable route in his opinion.

They had just seated themselves when their new teacher walked in from her office, grimacing. "Sorry," she said, rubbing her behind. "I kind of had a minor accident crossing my office earlier. Seems my carpet is out to get me," she laughed, prompting a few chuckles from students.

"So," she began. "My name is Professor Potter and McGonagall has asked me to fill in for the position of Defence professor as Remus Lupin is busy and everyone else was too scared. Don't worry, I think I'll get him to show up for a lesson or two, even if I have to bribe him with chocolate," she grinned. "For today's lesson I want to find out where you are in your lessons and skill levels, have students demonstrate their abilities, and yes, discuss the War. Everyone okay with that? Good."

Harry shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the War. He really didn't want to think about all those who died and the horrors he, and everyone else, saw.

"My first question is this: Who fought in the Battle? Regardless of whether or not they were told to," Leila asked softly, looking out at her saddened students. Over seventy five percent of students raised their hands. "That's a lot of young wizards and witches fighting," commented Leila. "Don't worry, I won't reprimand you because I did the very same thing as a teenager myself, with the Hogsmeade attack of 1978. I had a special privilege of duelling with Bellatrix Black, or Lestrange I suppose it is now," she observed. "Nevertheless, I'm glad that all of you are still here today, ready to learn. Despite the fact that your parents probably made you come back. Now-" Leila was interrupted by some music. It seemed to be coming from her office.

The students heard some of the lyrics sung by a gravelly voice:

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you_  
_I have loved you all along_  
_And I miss you_  
_Been far away for far too long_  
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_  
_and you'll never go_  
_Stop breathing if_  
_I don't see you anymore_

"Sorry about that," she gasped, hurrying back down the stairs. "Seems my personal radio has been misbehaving."

"Miss," began Ginny. "Who was that? I don't recognize that song."

Leila pushed her hair away from her face and flattened her fringe. "My cousin James sang that song. I had written it during the war for those fighting and he willingly 'recorded' it, if you will." She had a faraway look in her eyes, as if remembering days gone by. She shook her head as Ginny exchanged glances with her boyfriend, both shocked. "Anyways," continued Leila. "Let's move on to some demonstrations. Mr. Weasley, could you please come up here and perform the stunning spell at this dummy?" She conjured up a dummy and placed it at the far wall at the front. Ron flushed, but performed an exceptional _Stupefy_. This continued on in the same manner for some time, until it was just Harry left who hadn't demonstrated anything.

"Mr. Potter," announced Leila. "If you would be so kind as to summon a Patronus for us. I heard from Professor Lupin that you are extremely talented with them," she smiled. Harry fought the heat rising in his cheeks as he made his way to the front of the room.

He thought of his happiest memory, Ginny, and took a deep breath. "Expecto Patronum!" he cried as a silver light shot out of his wand, forming a stag. Leila looked a little shocked as she stared at the ethereal creature. She looked back up at her nephew, "You truly are your father's son, Harry," she murmured. Harry grinned as he made his way back to his seat. It was one thing to hear strangers comment on his twin-like appearance with his father, but another to have a relative mention the similarities between him and his parents.

_Maybe Leila isn't so bad_, he thought. The bell rung suddenly, startling everyone in the class.

"Read chapters one and two in your textbook," Leila called out quickly as her students filed out of the room. She slumped in her chair, exhausted and still in shock over Harry's patronus.

"Looks just like James' animagus," she whispered as her first years entered the room timidly.

* * *

Finally, I have updated! I'll also be updating some of my previous chapters to work with a few small changes that you may have noticed, for instance, in _Lily and Leila_.

Keep reading and reviewing! Reviews are always much appreciated.

~poser16


End file.
